Hiko and the Heart Pirates
by BlooDyInk
Summary: Hiko is a normal girl, well until the Captain of the Hearth Pirates finds out her secret.


First of all I want to thank my Beta ' _Yuuki no Yuki_ ' who did a wonderfull job and helped me a lot.  
The second thing I want to say or well write is that I own nothing, other than my OC Hiko. So that is it. Have fun reading and if you like this story than maybe let a review here ;P

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'

Hiko and the Hearth Pirates

That bastard!  
How dare that asshole.  
She hated pirates and his behavior did not exactly help.  
"Argh!" she uttered.  
Hiko was frustrated, for the past two days the Heart pirates had been visiting.  
For the past two days these freaks have caused her an enormous headache, and just because they had returned the-found by chance-daughter of the mayor, they were hailed as heroes.  
The consistently high volume made her crazy and caused the villagers to ignore their work, which couldn't, and wouldn't, end well.  
Hiko sighed and blew her auburn hair from her face.  
She was sure that it wouldn't be long until the pirates became bored and left the village, allowing her to have her peace and quiet again.  
But at the same time she somehow doubted it.  
While thinking on this, Hiko had almost completely traversed the town, without stumbling once over one of the village drunkards.  
Soon she would be at home and finally be able to relax a little, because she had spent the whole day working the fields alone, just because the whole village had something 'better' to do.  
Most of all she was looking forward to her shower because it had been an extremely hot day, so she just felt sweaty and dirty.  
Suddenly she heard the creaking of the bar door and, the next moment, the reason for all the bad things that had happened to her entered, and stood in front of her: the captain of the Heart pirates, Trafalgar Law.  
As soon as he noticed her he set a sneer on his face.  
Somehow, his goal has been to drive her mad since day 1, although, this might be explained away, due to her reaction on first meeting the pirates:

~ Flashback ~

"Pirates! Pirates ahead!" resounded over the fields.  
"What?" asked the frightened villagers.  
"Pirates, they have set course for our island."  
"No, not again, just recently pirates had decided to kidnap our Mayor's daughter. The poor man is devastated." said one of the women.  
"What shall we do?" asked another.  
"Maybe it's for the best that we just give them what they want, then they might move on without inflicting even greater harm." suggested an older man and several of the residents nodded at him.  
"Forget it!" rang out suddenly, "I'd rather take them on alone, than go down without a fight, submitting my possession to those bastards!"  
"Hiko," sighed the man, "what can you do? You're just a young woman, nothing more. "  
Hiko looked at him stubbornly, "I won't back down, I will fight for what I want to protect."  
"I know what you mean, but some battles are best left unfought."  
But Hiko ignored these words, her red eyes ablaze with anger as she ran to the beach. The people—knowing that if they were to leave her alone, she would cause them all trouble—ran after her.  
As soon as she arrived at the cliff above the beach she saw the ship. It was very close, so close in fact that she could already make out individual crew members.  
She took a deep breath and shouted: "Get lost! We don't want you here!" And-apparently-she was heard, because immediately some of the heads turned to her, including that of a freak wearing a yellow sweater and white leopard hat.  
He, however, merely raised an eyebrow and straightened his sword in the direction of a small, clothed entirely in black, person.  
However, Hiko'd had enough: this asshole was making fun of her!  
She quickly grabbed a branch, which was lying on the ground, and looked around: the pirates wouldn't notice and the villagers had run to the beach, hoping to find her there.  
Realizing that nobody was paying her any attention, she lit the stick with the ability from her devils fruit and threw it with all her might towards the pirate ship.  
It made contact with the sail, which immediately began to burn.  
Suddenly the "Yellow Bastard," as she had mentally dubbed him, dropped his grin.  
Instead, his face clouded over with anger and he immediately began shouting something to his little 'puppets'.  
The next 10 minutes were spent with the crew busy trying to get the fire out.  
However, they didn't stop, or turn around and, rather, they stubbornly drove the burning rubber duck towards the beach.  
Hiko, who had also noticed this ran towards the villagers to prevent them from making, what was in her eyes, a serious mistake.  
The pirate ship, however, arrived before her. Thus, as Hiko approached the beach, she heard loud voices.  
Thinking the worst, she jumped the last few steps, only to see the entire village elated with the mayor bowing to the pirates in an expression of his "eternal gratitude."  
"What the hell is going on?" she cursed.  
"We have brought you the mayor's daughter." She heard a voice from behind her say causing her to whip her head around. She was startled to note that she stood face to face to with the "Yellow Bastard."  
"You would have known that, if you hadn't decided to try and burn down our Submarine."  
"WHAT?" yelled the mayor, "You tried to burn down the boat WITH MY DAUGHTER ON BOARD?!"  
"In my defense, I didn't know that she was there, otherwise I would have rescued her and then torched the ship."  
"I DONT CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! YOU WILL IMMEDIATELY BEG FORGIVNESS FROM THE HEART PIRATES! "  
"Forget it." growled Hiko.  
"Okay then, you leave me no other choice; you'll have to the work the field until you apologize to them."  
"Then I'll probably have to work for the rest of my life, because I´d rather die than apologize to scum like him." Hiko said dryly.  
"I can help with that," the Yellow Bastard muttered.  
However, Hiko just raised an eyebrow and said, "I'd like to see you try."  
When she didn't back down, he just laughed and responded, "Trafalgar Law, captain of the Heart Pirates."  
"Hiko Fushichou, your worst nightmare." She replied before she turned around and went home, hyperaware of the Yellow Bastard's stare that seemed to follow her.

~ End Flashback ~

Fully intending to ignore him, she tried to walk past him and his funny teddy bear, but a hand shot out, preventing her from going any further.  
"You are now a member of my crew." Hiko heard him say.  
And just like that he let go of her and turned around.  
Hiko, who was now free from her state of shock, ran towards him with the intention of giving him a black eye.  
"You stupid bastard." she growled when she reached Trafalgar Law, "who do you think you are? What makes you believe that I would follow a filthy pirate like you?" she yelled.  
"Quite simply," he replied coyly, "because you need adventure, a way out of this boring life and that is something that only I can offer you."  
"Oh yeah? And how did you get this daft idea that I need adventure in my life? "  
With this he regained his grin and bent down to her, "Because you have eaten a devil fruit." Law whispered in her ear before he turned, and walked, away from her. Hiko just let it happen, too shocked that the Yellow Bastard had discovered her secret.  
"How?" flashed through her mind, "How does he know?"  
In a trance with the question "How?" repeating over-and-over in her head, Hiko staggered home, hoping that this was all a bad dream.  
The next day Hiko awoke, confused, her thoughts still revolving around the words of that Yellow Bastard.  
She had kept her power secret from everyone. She had even kept her secret from the villagers, although they'd taken her in so many years ago.  
Still, she had told them nothing of her powers, fearing their reaction and now—after she had managed to keep it a secret for so many years— this pirate scum arrived and threatened everything.  
Hiko held her head in her hands, he would be able to blackmail her and destroy her peaceful life here.  
She sighed, sat up, and began to get dressed, she had to work the fields so as to carry out her punishment and secondly no one else worked the fields, because they were all too busy celebrating.  
After a quick breakfast, she shouldered her little bag, where she kept today's food, and made her way through the village towards the fields.  
The air was fresh and cool and the light breeze brought a slight smile to Hiko's lips, "Perhaps today will not be so bad." She thought to herself.  
Hiko had forgotten all about Trafalgar Law, which was unfortunate, because he was set on having her join his crew, and he wouldn't stop until he had gotten that strange woman.  
When he and his crew first arrived, he'd immediately noticed the difference between her and the rest of the villagers: the villagers had gathered as a group and huddled close together, a sign of fear and weakness.  
But the girl had run straight to the cliffs and had loudly screamed something.  
Of course he hadn't been interested in what she'd said, as no one would boss him around, absolutely no one, and they'd had a reason to sail to the small village, they had the mayor's daughter on their ship and they'd wanted to get rid of her as quickly as possible.  
However the woman's response had surprised him; he would have thought that she would've fallen back and recognized her defeat, but instead she had taken a wooden stick, lit it up and set his ship on fire!  
If he was honest with himself, he—in that moment—had wanted to go ashore, cut out her heart, allow her to beg for mercy and then kill her as painfully as possible. The longer he'd thought about the incident, however, the stranger he'd found it, there had just not been enough time to light the stick, except ...  
Then he'd gotten an idea; this little village girl possessed a devil fruit power, which one he did not know, but he soon would, he was sure of it.  
And not only that, she possessed a good temperament and remained true to her word, in the two days that he and his crew had spent on this island, she'd shown no remorse, had not apologized and had remained stubborn, choosing, instead, to work for hours alone on a field. At that moment Law realized that he wanted her: she would make a good addition to his crew, because his crew, or at least his closest confidants, were very similar to her.  
That's why he kept her from leaving on the second night after their arrival and informed her of his decision, he did not care if she resisted, in the end he would win, because people with devil powers were intended for something big, be it a life in the Navy or in piracy.  
People like her couldn't be in one place for too long, they needed freedom and whether she realized it or not, freedom is what he would give her.  
So it was, that the morning of his third day on this island found him standing in front of her house waiting for her to come out, he wouldn't give her an opportunity to run away from him, he would make sure that she was 'enriched' by his presence.  
Her reaction was to be expected, her eyes widened and a shriek of frustration cut through the silence of the morning.  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" she began, "Or better yet, how do you even know where I live?!"  
"A good morning to you too, Sunshine, I am pleased to see you so lively at this early hour."  
"I will only repeat myself once more: what are you doing here?" she growled.  
"I thought we could continue our conversation from yesterday." said Law watching the color slowly drain from Hiko's face.  
"There is nothing left to be said. I will not join your gang of scoundrels and that's my last word on the matter! "Hiko said, trying to get past Law.  
'Trying' being the operative word, as Law held her and turned Hiko around so that he could look her straight in the face, and with a confident grin he leant forward and whispered in her ear: "We will see."  
And just like that he let her go, turned around, and walked away, aware of Hiko's frustrated stare.  
From that moment on Hiko's mood sank steadily, because no matter where she was on the island that bastard seemed to find her, so much so, that Hiko'd thought he'd put a tracking device somewhere on her person. And because he knew where she lived (Hiko had found out that he had instructed some of his puppets to find her residence and had then punished them) it was no longer safe there, as he appeared quite often with his polar bear and somehow got inside.  
For the umpteenth time that day she heaved a sigh, the last week had been really exhausting, not only with the Pirate Captain annoying her, but her powers were also tugging on her nerves.  
She hadn't used her powers for almost two years and now, after she'd made that small fire, her powers were trying to break free.  
The last few days things had suddenly burst into flames, the villagers however seemed to blame the hot weather, but Hiko knew exactly what was happening, her powers were going crazy and if she didn't get them under control again who knows what would happen.  
So she threw herself into work even more, hoping that she would exhaust not only herself but her powers, as well.  
However, after several days, she noted that all the work hadn't helped: her powers still loitered just below the surface and were just waiting for the moment that Hiko would show weakness.  
That and the fact that the mayor still hadn't released Hiko from her punishment and scowled every time he saw her, all worked to make sure that she was mentally unstable.  
"What I wouldn't give for a quiet moment!" Hiko thought, exhausted.  
But at that exact moment Law appeared in front of her, "And? Finally decided to join my crew?"  
"Leave me alone, I'll never join you!" she yelled in frustration, attracting the attention of all of the villagers.  
Law just dryly said, "And now you are the one drawing attention to yourself, even though you've been trying to prevent that all week."  
Because of this Hiko completely lost it, "And whose fault is that," she growled, " Whose fault is it that I haven't had a moment of peace?! Whose fault is it that the village has been in a permanent party state for the past three weeks?! Whose fault is it that I've had to do all the work alone!? Whose fault is it, that the mayor now hates me? Really? It's all your fucking fault!" she yelled and suddenly the house beside her went up in flames.  
Hiko's eyes widened, "Shit," she cursed. While the villagers were busy trying to bring the sudden fire under control, Hiko was desperately trying to curb her powers, this, however, failed miserably. Instead, more and more houses went up in flames and Hiko had to watch as her powers engulfed the very thing that she had wanted to protect.  
In her state of shock, Law grabbed her, created a "Room," and "teleported" them both to the other end of the island.  
Once there, he pushed her into the knee-deep lake so that the water nullified her powers.  
"Have you calmed down?" came from Law who was sitting on the shore with a grin on his lips.  
Hiko on the other hand, was pale and trembling, she had just destroyed the very village that she had wanted to protect, and now it lay in ruins.  
And it was all her fault!  
Just because she couldn't control herself.  
It was like a slap to the face for Hiko, how could she ever make amends?  
When she started to hyperventilate, she saw a glimmer of hope; perhaps everything would be fine again.  
Perhaps the villagers would forgive her if she could just explain herself.  
"Exactly." Hiko thought, "If I explain everything then they would surely forgive me."  
"Hey, anyone there?" Law called interrupting her thoughts.  
With her decision made she heaved herself out of the lake and headed towards a trail that led right back to the village.  
"Shouldn't I bring you back?" asked Law.  
"No, I don't need your help!" Hiko snapped.  
"Oh, are you sure about that? Who was it that made sure your powers didn't continue to run amok?" Law said sarcastically.  
"They only ran amok because of you!" she barked at Law.  
"I don't believe that. I think that you have suppressed your powers for too long, because you wanted to hide. Or am I wrong?"  
Hiko was at a loss for words, but she began to stammer, "N-no, that's not true."  
"It looked that way to me. Wouldn't it be for the best if you came with us? You could use your powers without being convicted or feared by us. "  
The two faced each other for some time, but Law didn't receive a response, because Hiko simply turned around and left.  
Law didn't make a sound and began to follow her, aware that he had made her think about his offer.  
The journey back to the village was silent, Hiko thought about what Law had said, and had to grudgingly admit that he was right.  
It had been her own fault and her powers would have—sooner or later—gone crazy, while it was true that Law had accelerated the process, he had also helped her by taking her away from the village.  
Still, she wouldn't go with him, she had a life here.  
At least she hoped so.  
When she arrived at the village, she heard a murmur and felt the stares of the people. In the midst of the village was the mayor, who greeted Hiko with a murderous look.  
"Hello." She greeted him with a shaky voice.  
"Hello?!" she heard him furiously yell, "do you know what you've done?"  
"I, I ..." she began to stutter  
"WHAT ?!" cried the mayor, "Half the village is in ruins BECAUSE OF YOU, A FREAKING MONSTER!"  
Hiko had now begun to cry silently, which the mayor noticed, "And now you're crying?! Why are you even HERE? WE HAVE NO PLACE, AND NO NEED FOR SOMEONE LIKE YOU! "  
And with that the first stone was cast, Hiko didn't notice who had thrown it, she only felt the impact.  
But it didn't stop with that one stone, suddenly numerous stones were flying from all directions towards Hiko.  
She didn't move and was awaiting impact.  
But both The villagers, and Hiko, had forgotten about Law, whom made a 'Room' and brought them back to the clearing from before.  
This was where Hiko broke down.  
Loudly sobbing, she curled up on the floor, the words of the mayor ringing in her head.  
"A monster," she thought, "that's what I am. Not a hero, not a protector, no a monster. He's right, I should just disappear, but how? I can't die, thanks to my 'oh so great power'. "  
Hiko looked around and saw the lake which gave her an idea, "Even I couldn't survive if I drowned myself."  
So she got up and began to walk towards the lake as if in a trance.  
But before she arrived there, she was stopped by a hand gripping her wrist.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Law asked seemingly calm.  
"What does it look like?" she replied.  
"Like a huge mistake."  
"You obviously know what you are talking about, after all, your life is one."  
"That wasn't nice."  
"It wasn't meant to be."  
Law stared at her, which was getting on Hiko's nerves, "What?" she growled.  
"You still have that fire in you, good. For a moment I was worried. "  
This response was totally unexpected for Hiko.  
"What do you mean?" she demanded.  
"For a moment I thought you'd really kill yourself and I couldn't let you as you're finally a member of my crew."  
"I told you already a hundred times that's not true!" she snapped.  
"I know, but now you can no longer use the village as an excuse."  
Hiko's eyes narrowed, "Did you do it on purpose?" she accused.  
Law put an innocent looking mask on, "Where did you get such an idea?"  
"Your fucking face betrayed you. Never in my life would I believe you're innocent if your face looks like that. "  
A grin reappeared on his face, "I told you that you're going to join my troops."  
"You bastard, what makes you think that I would agree with you?!"  
"Because you have no choice and want revenge. And you can only get revenge if you join me, because my crew and I will set sail tonight. "  
Just like that he knew that he had her, Hiko would have no other option than to join him, he had won.  
Hiko knew it too, but she still tried to find another way, unfortunately she realized he was right.  
She had to get out of here, but she wanted to have revenge on him.  
The easiest way to do so would be to travel with him.  
Law would only allow that if she joined his troops.  
She had lost and yet it felt—somehow—as if she had won something, what she didn't know, but she would find out.  
With a sigh Hiko admitted defeat.  
"Okay, you've won." with these words Laws grin broadened.  
"But I want to get some of my things."  
"No problem." said Law.  
Now Hiko also grinned as she spitefully said, "I hope you know that you have just brought your worst nightmare on board, and that I will make your life a freaking hell."  
"As will I."  
"Well if we are in agreement."  
"Let's go."  
"Aye, aye captain!" Hiko mockingly saluted.  
Within a few hours, everything was ready for their departure and Hiko stared at her cabin: her books were all on the rack, her bed was covered with her favorite bedding and her herbal collection lay on the small desk.  
Her black rug lay in front of her bed and her clothes hung neatly in her closet.  
There weren't any pictures in her cabin, as the memories made Hiko too sad, and she couldn't bear to see them all the time.  
Satisfied that everything was neatly tucked away, she went on deck and watched silently as Law commanded his crew.  
"You're in your element." remarked Hiko.  
He turned to her and grinned, "Of course."  
A few minutes later everything was ready for their departure and the pirates all went below deck.  
Hiko was the last one standing on the deck.  
With a sad smile on her face she whispered, "Sayonara." before turning to the others, who were already waiting for her.  
With a broad smile, she left to get to know her new family.  
And with that Hiko's adventure began.

The End (Maybe)


End file.
